criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pacific Bay City
Pacific Bay City is a major city in the United States, and the main setting for the second season of Criminal Case, Located in California and composed of nine districts, Pacific Bay City is a huge metropolis with various different cultures, ranging from avid party-goers to prestigious film-making industries, just to name a few. The Pacific Bayside Police Department (PBPD) acts as the law enforcement agency that serves the city. Districts Pacific Bay City features a total of sixty-four cases, which are located across nine different districts: Bayside Bayside is the first district investigated in Pacific Bay City. It features a beach-themed urban setting, and mainly deals with raving and lawbreaking individuals who have a tendency to participate in illicit activities. It also focuses on shutting down the Italian Mob. Cases #1-#8 are situated in this district. Wickam City '''Wickam City '''is the second district investigated in Pacific Bay City. A suburban neighborhood, Cases #9-#16 are situated in this district. Lunawood Hills '''Lunawood Hills '''is the third district investigated in Pacific Bay City. Based on Hollywood, Cases #17-#24 are situated in this district. El Barrio '''El Barrio '''is the fourth district investigated in Pacific Bay City. A Spanish neighborhood, fill with people of Mexico, Central America, South America and the Caribbean, the district focuses on investigating a former drug lord and his possible criminal activity. It also focuses on Jasmine’s troubled past Cases #25-#32 are situated in this district. Moonlit Peaks '''Moonlit Peaks '''is the fifth district investigated in Pacific Bay City Cases #33-#40 are situated in this district. Oasis Springs '''Oasis Springs '''is the sixth district investigated in Pacific Bay City. It is a small desert town in the western part of Pacific Bay City, commonly referred to as the "Wild Wild West". The district focuses on UFO sightings and how the government manipulates information about alien life on earth. It also focuses on Autumn, whose life was ruined when it was manipulated by government and military officials. Cases #41-#48 are situated in this district. Bitcoin Valley '''Bitcoin Valley '''is the seventh district investigated in Pacific Bay City. Based on Silicon Valley, it is recognized as the technological epicenter of Pacific Bay City. The district focuses on the dangers of fast-progressing technology spurred by two high-tech companies. It also focuses investigating "Project Imperium" and the resulting cloning and potential human experimenting from the project. Cases #49-#54 are situated in this district. Ruby Street '''Ruby Street '''is the eighth district investigated in Pacific Bay City. Based on Las Vegas, it is Pacific Bay's largest entertainment center, famous for its casinos, brothels, and expensive hotels. The district deals with organized thieves planning on a heist in one of Pacific Bay's most highly-respected casinos. It also focuses on identifying a member of the police who was working with the heist crew the entire time. Cases #55-#60 are situated in this district. Misty Wastes '''Misty Wastes '''is the ninth and final district investigated in Pacific Bay City. It is a barren enclosed area known for its dangerous sandstorms and high levels of radiation due to nuclear experiments carried out there for years. The district starts out focusing on Finn, Lauren, and the player pursuing the fugitives from the final case of Ruby Street. Cases #61-#64 are situated in this district. Navigation Category:Cities Category:Seasons